


Inocencia

by Queenie_97



Series: Gladiators of Kaon [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cassettes, Fools in Love, Gladiator Megatron, Gladiator Soundwave, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Lovers, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Megatronus is clueless, Minor Character(s), Pre-War, Revenge, Soundwave is mad, Teasing, The Pits of Kaon City
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_97/pseuds/Queenie_97
Summary: Soundwave siempre estaría ahí para él, enojado o no. Megatronus no creía que hubiera una sola gota de maldad en aquella devoción suya.Salvo que sí la había.





	Inocencia

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Estoy de nuevo con el OTP :)  
> No sé de dónde surgió este fic, pero espero que les guste.

Megatronus sabía que no entendía a Soundwave en todos sus aspectos, pero intentaba cambiar. Había cosas relacionadas a su compañero que se le escapan sin que él pudiera llegar a asimilarlas en su totalidad.

Como los nombres de sus minibots, por ejemplo. Para su lamento, se confundía con  más veces de las que podría ser aceptable a Rumble con Frenzy y a Laserbeak con Buzzaw. Claro, la mayoría de las personas ni siquiera sabían que los minibots de Soundwave poseían nombre y entidad propia, que tenían sus gustos y sus personalidades, por lo que mucha menos gente sabía diferenciarlos. Pero Megatron, quien era cercano a Soundwave y quien lo apreciaba tanto, pensaba que no debía cometer esos errores tan gruesos. “Buzzaw es el amarillo”, se decía, una y otra vez. “Rumble es el…”, pero no funcionaba. No, porque cuando los tenía en frente los colores se distorsionaban y las voces eran demasiado parecidas y realmente no importaba si Laserbeak era la única fémina o si Ravage era el gato, porque su módulo cerebral simplemente no procesaba esas nimiedades.

Megatronus tampoco era bueno interpretando las emociones de Soundwave. Al menos, no las negativas. Las positivas, como la felicidad, la tranquilidad y la familiaridad eran cosas que él podía reconocer casi fácilmente. El enojo era algo totalmente distinto. El gladiador no reconocía que Soundwave estaba enojado con él, a menos que el otro lo golpeara directamente en el rostro.

Por eso, Megatronus prefería mil veces que Soundwave expresara su enojo por medio de un buen golpe. No sabía cuántas veces el espía se había enojado con él, porque estaba seguro de que la mayoría de las ocasiones ni siquiera las había notado.

Más allá de eso, Soundwave era la persona en quien él más confiaba. Soundwave siempre le comentaba su apoyo y su disconformidad, le hablaba de los problemas y le reportaba, con todos los detalles que podía, cómo sus discursos eran tomados por los oyentes. Le reproducía los halagos y las críticas. A veces, también señalaba detractores, de los cuales Megatronus se ocupaba más tarde.

Sí, Soundwave siempre estaría ahí para él, enojado o no. Megatronus no creía que hubiera una sola gota de maldad en aquella devoción suya.

Salvo que sí la había.

Deliberadamente la había.

...    ...    ...

-¡Ey, Megs!

La voz de uno de sus compañeros lo detuvo en sus pasos.

-Es acerca de lo de esta noche. Espero que hayas preparado uno de tus mejores discursos, porque escuché que todo el mundo vendrá.

Megatronus apenas podía creer lo que sus receptores auditivos captaban. La confusión se hizo presente en su rostro, pero el otro pareció no notarla.

-Hasta escuché que viajarán de todas las Badlands sólo para oírte. Esta es tu oportunidad para realmente tomar fuerza. No quiero exagerar, pero ésta será tu noche…

-No, debe haber un error.

El gladiador casi no reconoció su voz. Sonaba apretada, sin potencia.

-Mi encuentro no será  hasta en algunos ciclos solares…

Esta vez, el bot sí detuvo su palabrerío para oírlo. Lo miró fijo, como si esperara encontrar algún deje de broma en su rostro. Cuando no lo halló, frunció el ceño e inclinó la cabeza.

-No, es hoy. ¿Cómo puedes no saberlo? Soundwave nos envió a todos el cambio de cronograma.

Megatronus nuevamente no pudo más que boquear.

-Sí,-continuó.-parece que la fecha anterior fue comprometida, así que Soundwave decidió adelantarla para asegurarse de que no hubiera problemas. Él nos avisó con tiempo.

El otro bot le seguía hablando, pero él ya no escuchaba. Le parecía una broma de mal gusto y, por momentos, sintió deseos de gritarle que dejara de decir sinsentidos. No lo hizo, porque su compañero lucía serio y, además, no tenía razones para mentirle.

-Sí tienes listo tu discurso, ¿no?

No, no lo tenía. Sabía que, a fin de cuentas, casi siempre decía lo mismo, pero le gustaba darles algo nuevo a sus oyentes cada vez que decidían arriesgarse para ir a conocerlo. Le gustaba planear sus textos con antelación para asegurarse de que todos recibieran información interesante y de calidad, palabras que les abrieran los ópticos y que los animaran a luchar. Le parecía una falta de respeto a sus seguidores simplemente releerles su libro una y otra vez como una grabación absurda.

Aunque tal vez tuviera que improvisar un poco esa noche.

-Yo…debo irme.-masculló, antes de alejarse por el pasillo.

Megatronus caminaba rápido. Había una persona en las fosas que seguro tenía las respuestas a todos sus interrogantes.

Soundwave.

...    ...    ...

La distancia que lo separaba del cuarto del espía realmente no era mucha para alguien del tamaño de Megatronus. Él podía dar pasos firmes y largos, avanzaba en una sola zancada lo que otros bots hacían en varios pasos. Además, su gran masa corporal lo ayudaba a abrirse paso entre los mechs que corrían de aquí para allá en las fosas, ocupados en sus tareas.

Soundwave estaba esperando en la puerta desde antes que Megatronus siquiera arribara al pasillo. “Me oyó”, pensó inmediatamente y se giró para tratar de ver por el rabillo del ojo a algún casete escondiéndose a su espalda. No había nadie, aparentemente.

-Sounder.-saludó. El otro le dio un asentimiento de cabeza. Seguía parado en el marco de la puerta, casi reposado sobre su lado derecho.- ¿Podemos caminar un poco?

A modo de respuesta, dio algunos pasos hacia adelante con su usual ritmo pasivo. Sus pies resonaban con un fuerte eco en cada paso y Megatronus notó de forma súbita que el tumulto de gente de los pasillos anteriores nunca había alcanzado esa zona. El único sonido eran sus ventiladores y sus propios pasos.

-La fecha de mi discurso se pasó para esta noche.-dijo, para romper el silencio.

Soundwave asintió.

-Tú lo sabias.-continuó, su voz endureciéndose en la acusación.

El espía volvió a asentir, con mucha más lentitud.

-No me lo dijiste.

Soundwave se detuvo en la mitad del pasillo, algunos pasos más adelante que su compañero. Le daba la espalda, dejando que Megatronus pudiera ver perfectamente las líneas delgadas de su estructura. No llevaba consigo a sus minibots, por lo que su cuerpo era puras líneas curvas y luces violáceas. Giró la cabeza para mirar de lado al campeón.

-Deliberadamente no me lo dijiste.

La voz de Megatronus era quizá demasiado dura, demasiado cortante. No le gustaba hablarle así a Soundwave, no porque no se lo mereciera (¡la reunión era muy importante para él, por favor!), sino porque era peligroso. Soundwave era demasiado veloz, y pasaba de la pasividad al ataque en segundos, más aun sin el peso extra de sus simbiontes. Si el otro quisiera, Megatronus ya estaría tirado en el suelo, en un charco de su propio energon. Sólo necesitaba un punto débil, como las uniones de su cuello, y algo de velocidad.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto al fin, dejándose caer de lado contra la pared. Cruzó las piernas a la altura de los tobillos.

Por momentos, el semblante del espía no cambió en absoluto. El otro se preguntó si el otro lo había escuchado (aunque, claro que lo había hecho, podía escuchar a un turbozorro a kilómetros de distancia) y si alguna vez iba a responder. Estuvo a punto de bufar y dar la causa como perdida cuando Soundwave se giró completamente, demasiado lento en sus movimientos.

El gladiador azulado caminó dos, tres, cuatro pasos. Su figura delgada se movía con una gracia que no era para nada propia de alguien de las fosas. Cuando caminaba, su cuerpo parecía danzar con el aire. Megatronus no sabía por qué ese pensamiento le cruzó la mente. Tampoco sabía por qué no podía despegar sus ojos de las bioluces que el otro tenía en su abdomen plano, en la forma en la que esas luces brillaban y marcaban patrones. Quiso tocarlas, trazar una de ellas con la punta de sus garras.

-¿Estás enojado?-dijo, en un susurro imperceptible para cualquiera, pero no para Soundwave.

A modo de respuesta, el aludido apoyó la parte plana de sus dedos sobre el pecho de Megatronus. Era un toque demasiado suave, delicado. La firmeza era apenas perceptible por sus receptores. El gladiador cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la sensación de tenerlo cerca, de sentir el calor que irradiaba a través de sus placas. Estaban a meros centímetros de distancia y Soundwave seguía acercándose más y más.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Megatronus creyó ver una chispa en el lugar donde las ópticas del espía se escondían detrás de su visor. Se sintió, de pronto, atrapado y tuvo miedo de que alguien apareciera de repente por los pasillos y los encontrara así. Iba a ser un escándalo, seguro, a pesar de que ya rondaban los rumores. De todas formas, lo último que necesitaban era la confirmación de ellos.

Soundwave parecía ajeno al conflicto mental que él tenía, aunque las posibilidades de eso también eran bajas. Su poder era grande, tan grande que hasta había asustado a sus propios pares y entrenadores. Su poder también había sido su maldición. No poder controlarlo había hecho que terminara en la calle, conviviendo entre la peor chatarra de Cybertron.

Con un movimiento deliberado, Soundwave presionó sus placas contra las del otro, hasta que no existía distancia que los separara de la cadera para arriba. Podían sentir perfectamente las ondas de sus campo magnéticos y como la Spark les latía. Los ventiladores de Megatronus se encendieron.

-Megatronus,-dijo, su voz algo rasposa.-muy descuidado.

Sin decir más, con tanta naturalidad como se acercó, el espía se alejó y siguió caminando a ritmo pausado por el pasillo. Megatronus se sintió repentinamente desnudo del calor que el otro le proveía y el shock le impidió hablar con claridad por segundos. Cuando lo hizo, su tono fue casi ridículo.

-¡Espera!-llamó, estirando su mano. Obligó a sus piernas a dar algunos pasos al frente.

“Piensa, idiota”, se dijo. Algo había pasado, algo tenía que haber pasado. Soundwave ya le había dicho eso antes, lo sabía, pero no podía recordar cuándo ni dónde. Debía recordar, debía pensar…

Oh, por Kaon…

-Espera…-corrió, hasta detener a Soundwave tomándolo del brazo. El otro apenas levantó la cabeza, su visor oscuro e indescifrable como siempre.- ¿Qué? ¿Esto es por lo de Ravage?

Silencio. El espía no respondió, ni tampoco trató de soltarse. Megatronus quiso quitarle el visor, quiso reírsele en la cara y pedirle que fuera racional.

-Escucha, lamento haber pisado su cola. Aunque, sinceramente, creo que no fue para tanto.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, Soundwave volvió a emitir sonido. Dejó salir una risa breve, cortada, ligeramente menos automatizada que su voz normal. Megatronus sintió un cosquilleo que viraba entre la felicidad y la vergüenza. La risa de Soundwave era más rara que la Matriz del Liderazgo y le encantaba oírla, pero al mismo tiempo, cuando estaba dirigida contra él, era su peor pesadilla.

-Ravage: difiere.

Sin decir más, el otro se soltó del agarre y siguió caminando por el pasillo, hasta perderse en una esquina. Megatronus se quedó en el lugar, incluso varios minutos después. No entendía nada, salvo una sola cosa: nunca más debía hacer enojar a Soundwave o a sus casetes.

Tal vez ellos no eran tan inocentes como parecían.

**Author's Note:**

> No sé si pedirles perdón o comentarios...


End file.
